Taking Breath in a Cold Night
by Kyana-Morgaine
Summary: Loneliness, isolation and fridigity determine the life of Emperor Palpatine. But soon this condition will be disturbed by a stranger. AUEU and OC, maybe some parts OOC. Updated Oct. 5th
1. Prologue

**Taking breath in a cold night**

**Prologue**

Night has fallen over the Palace in Coruscant. It was late, morning would soon come, and the first sun would set a first shine of morning light over the highest tops of the building. Another day would then begin.

He couldn't sleep. Night by night he was hunted by nightmares, full of memories, full of future. When sleeping for a while he awakened with sweated clothing, always a bit confused.

Tonight he didn't even try to find some sleep, to find some rest. He just waited for the nest morning to come, to get up again. He lay on his bed, open eyed, and watched the walls. The ceiling.

It was so damn quiet. Just his own breathing sounded in his bedroom. He liked to listen to it, night by night. He was living, but dying day by day a little bit more. The tribute he had to pay to the Dark Side was very high, but worth it to his opinion. But whenever looking into a mirror, by his own will or by accident, he just wanted to break the mirror into hundreds of pieces.

The tribute,…

Loneliness.

Frigidity.

Isolation.

His life wasn't glorious as was told in the holonews or told by his biographers. Some events in his life weren't worth written or to be told to anybody. His past was mysterious, there weren't hardly any documents showing his origin, his family or relatives, and testifying his career before becoming a representative of the planet Naboo at the age of 32. His future would be the chaotic nexus of the Dark Side.

He didn't like this concept…

Another deep breath.

Another minute has passed by.


	2. Chapter 1

_Thanks for the review! _

_I'm trying to do my best and I hope the story will be not that much full of grammatical mistakes. English isn't my monthertongue. The chapthers will be getting longer and more detailed soon._

_So, let's get introduced with our protagonists._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

His awakening in the early morning hours was horrible. His clothes were hanging numb from his skeletal old body. When trying to get up he felt a sudden dizziness. This headache he had for weeks now was just starting again. Slowly he sat on his bed again waiting for the dizziness to be gone.

The day would be full of appointments of any kind, but no privacy at all. He already had forgotten what the meaning of privacy was. He didn't remember how it felt to sleep well or sleep until the late morning hours. To go to a holomovie or into an exhibition without being noticed by an audience.

There was officially no time for him to have a private life, but he knew the feeling of boredom very well, he felt it daily. At lunchtime at last, sometimes even earlier.

But he hadn't had a chance to escape. His lifelong dream of an empire was his fate as well. There was no difference.

He stood up, went straight into his fresher and undressed himself slowly. The dizziness was gone but the headache was getting more painful. Yet he didn't take pills to stop the pain, he abhorred chemicals because they could break his link to the Dark Side in the worst case. Avoiding the big mirror onto the wall he slipped into the shower. The water was icy; he wanted just to wake up his mind. To refresh his body from the state of doze.

Later on he dressed himself. He needed no help with his robes, not yet, but everyday dressing and all the things that were normal for every being were getting more and more onerously. His wardrobe in his dressing room was full of his robes. All in black. But behind these black robes, deep into his wardrobe, were a few robes he had worn when being Supreme Chancellor. These days were so long gone, so long, nearly a lifetime. He could remember them but looking back was nothing he practised. Often he thought about having a droid in his wardrobe if he needed some help at dressing. But admitting that he really needed help in such simple daily matters was shameful for him. Especially for him. The greatest Master of the Sith, an old man.

_No one, nor being nor machine will ever see me in these rooms, in **my** rooms! Not undressed, not without my hood that hides this monster of mine… That demon that burned my flesh and devoured my soul._

* * *

Grandwezir Sate Pestage was one of his closest friends, one of his oldest friends. Pestage started to work for him even before he became representative for the system of Naboo. For sure he knew everything about Palpatine. About his past, as much as Palpatine told him, about his plans when he was chancellor and about his plans for the galactic empire. As his aide and closest friends Pestage organized Palpatines daily routine, his appointments and meetings. And, of course his less private life. No one ever was so close to him and would be so close in the future.

"Your 0900 meeting has been cancelled", Pestage informed him while Palpatine tried to get some food in his sore stomach.

"Why?"

"Let's say…Senator Mothma has been seen in company with some other…rebellious individuals."

"Why didn't you inform me earlier?"

"Information was coming in just a few minutes ago…the Senators' involvement in the Rebellion is now proved."

"Do what must been done to capture her before she could flee. I want her alive…if possible."

"If not?"

"Then make it possible!"

Pestage bowed and let him alone, for his own. He knew when his master was in a very bad mood, when his master hadn't slept a single minute at night. Then it was better to just inform and obey him. No more, no less. Palpatine could be very…_strict _towards his friends and aides as well as to his enemies. There seemed to be no difference for him if it was a friend who failed or betrayed him, or an enemy who rebel against him.

And his master had been in a bad mood more often since the Alliance, the Rebels, has been formed and sent him an open letter. But for the Emperor this letter was a letter of treason. And all who signed it were condemned for treachery. These individuals, mostly senators or senatorial aides, some military personals were traitors and were now hunted by armed forces, bounty hunters, and…if necessary by Lord Vader himself.

* * *

Her father wasn't happy about her planned trip to the core worlds. He was very cared about his daughter, an only-child, his only left linking to his wife. But Kimea Kenobi was old enough to make her own decision, and she decided to go. At an age of 24 she just finished her mastery of the Force, ended her studies a year ago and now tried to find her place in this cruel galaxy. Obi-Wan didn't know about her exact plans but he knew his daughter that well so he could tell she won't be able to avoid problems with the higher administrative. And on a planet as Coruscant, Imperial Centre, it would be the Emperor himself.

Kimea was force-sensitive, and she was trained to be a Jedi. Her skills in the Light Side were acceptable for her age and the bad condition the Jedi Order had to train their less Padawan since the day Palpatine took over the Old Republic and gave the orders to order 66.

Another _problem_, if he could call it a problem, was his daughter's interest in the Dark Side. It wasn't an urgent problem because Kimea wasn't attractive for the Dark Side. She could use it but wasn't used by it. There seemed to be no tribute she had to pay for mastering it. Something that even Masters like Palpatine and Vader couldn't handle.

And now his little daughter wanted to move into the core worlds, in the direct control of the men who killed her friends and comrades. He didn't know why, but he felt that his daughter had lied to him about her plans and her intention to leave him and her future in the Jedi Order. She left behind everything she loved. Friends, family and job.

"You shouldn't be cared so much, dad. I'll be alright, I promise. And I'll hide myself in the force if that's what matters you."

"I can't hold you back, I know."

"Organa has given me an address where I can find a new job and an apartment. I'll use moms name, they won't find it out if I won't let them. And I'm going to sent you messages regularly."

"I'm sure you do."

He embraced her a last time when standing with her in front of the spaceport of Mos Eisley. She just bought a ticket to Chandrila. Her first step to enter the core worlds. From Chandrila she would travel directly to Coruscant where she would meet Senator Organa himself at Chance Palp. Her later-on plans were then a secret to him and would stay a secret.

He had to go. She had to go. Her ship was ready to take off.

Kimea smiled at him: "I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Don't give a promise to me, my child."

She nodded, then took her luggage and entered the ship that would take her to Chandrila. She didn't look back, but forward.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kimea Kenobi, now Kimea Tachi, named after her mother, used her time while travelling to read everything she could find in the board-library about Coruscant. After a few days in the hyperspace the ship slowed down into normal space. They've arrived Chandrila, on of the Core worlds.

Kimea packed her luggage and asked for further instructions where to register her luggage to get it into the ship to Coruscant. So she registered it and left the ship. In one of the halls of the spaceport she entered a bistro and waited for the ship to lift off. Time passed very slowly by, but she couldn't go in the city. For a visit the time was too short. She would come to Chandrila soon again, if her plans worked out as they should.

The travel to Coruscant took just a few hours. Then the ship arrived safely at Chance Palp, the biggest spaceport on Coruscant, named after Emperor Palpatine himself. It was already built in the Old Republic.

She showed her passport to the custom and got her luggage back. Afterwards she only could wait to be picked up by Senator Organa himself. Or one of his closest aides. She knew Organa since she was a little child. He was one of the best friends of her parents and one of the few who helped them to survive while the Empire was searching the galaxy for Jedi. Furthermore Organa adopted Leia, one of the twins Senator Amidala of Naboo, the secret wife of Jediknight Anakin Skywalker, had born on Polis Massa.

She didn't need to wait for long. Organa was standing in the great Arrival hall of the spaceport looking for her, and when he recognized her, he waved her to come nearer. Organa looked old, sorrowed and tired. He seemed as he hadn't catch a lot of sleep last night.

"Something had happened", he told her after he greeted her friendly.

"Pardon?"

"Mon Mothma had to flee from the Core Worlds, she must hide herself now. Her linking to the Alliance had been proved!"

"But she's safe?"

"I think so. The lastmessage I got was she would meet with some other members and now join the troops."

"That isn't good after all. Who'll be her successor? Or hadn't the Empire announced one?"

"Dorh Suna is his name. The Empire believes he's loyal."

"But…?"

"No", Organa smiled, "He's as loyal as he can be…if your mentor is fallen under death sentence."

"Good or bad for me?"

"I already told him Mon had asked the Council of Chandrila for a senatorial aid. He expects you tomorrow in his bureau. You're both absolutely newcomers in politics on the senatorial carpets."

"Should be interesting then, he?"

Organa just laughed, and then let her luggage carried to his air car. He would take her to her new apartment, somewhere in Coruscant…Imperial Centre. Kimea looked around, watched interestingly to this world that was once her homeworld. She was born and raised here…until Palpatine took over the Old Republic. The temple was seen soon, its towers were glowing in the sunlight of the late evening. It was hard for her not to go straight there, but she couldn't. Not now. Not _yet_!

* * *

Organa left her in her new apartment and promised her to meet her in the next few days. But she could reach him and call him up whenever she wanted to.

So here was she now. Back home on Coruscant. But not _in_ her home, just in sight of temple. It was getting dark outside, and cold. She started to unpack some of her luggage, especially her clothes.

_Her mother woke her up in the late evening. She had sent her daughter to bed only an hour ago. Siri Tachi was very nervous, her skin whitened._

"_Come on! We must go."_

"_Tired…" murmured Kimea, 7 years old while her mother dressed her in a hurry._

"_Kimmy, listen to me!" she looked into her daughters blue eyes, "We must leave the temple, understand? It…it's a game…no one is allowed to see us. We get a ship and meet daddy, agree?"_

"_Daddy? Is he not with Anakin?"_

"_No. But Anakin's back. I saw him. He told me about this game. We hide before him and he try to catch us. And if we win we go onto a little trip with daddy. Will you be a lovely girl and play with us?"_

"_Yes,…can I take Danu with me?"_

"_Yes, but hurry, we haven't got time. Anakin's looking for us!"_

_She pressed her teddy before her breast and started running with her mother whose hand she was holding out of her rooms. Everywhere was chaos._

_Screams._

_Shots…the sound of different lightsabers._

_Little Kimea asked herself what kind of game this was. Were all Jedi playing this game her mom had told her about? But why…was one of her friends lying on the ground with that red liquid flowing out of his body._

"_Is Grith sleeping, mommy? Was he found?"_

_Her mother just nodded and shooed her through half of the temple, careful not to be seen by any of the stormtroopers. Kimea smelled the smoke…and something very ugly she never had smelled before in her young life. Within a few minutes they had reached on one of the upper decks, on which some of the ships were standing ready for take off. Her mother carried her on her arms looking for a ship they could take._

"_Have we won, mommy?"_

"_Not yet, little one. We must first take off from the temple and reach your daddy."_

"_Are we allowed to take one of these ships?"_

"_Yes", Siri answered quietly, entering one of the ships that seemed to be suitable for her and her daughters needs. She told her daughter to sit down and to be quiet. And then they took off, left Coruscant behind them. Left everything behind them. Their friends, the Jedi Order, everything._

_Later, long after all these memories had taken place, Kimea got known to the situation therefore and what really had happened to Grith and her other friends. Grith was dead as all the others she was playing and learning with. Just a handful of Jedi and Padawan had survived the slaughter, but none on Coruscant._

_Her mother woke her once again up when they arrived at a planet she hardly could remember. The only thing that was important to her was that her father was suddenly there. And with him a baby called Luke. He said baby Luke and his twin sister Leia had to be cared for because Anakin couldn't be a father right now. Leia would be grown by a senator, but Luke would accompany them for a while._

"_We can't adopt him, Obi-Wan!" Siri was totally against his plans, "We have a own daughter to raise. He will danger our situation!"_

"_I know! There is just another option left then. We must take him to his family."_

"_Anakin has family?"_

"_A stepbrother on Tatooine. But us…I promise to protect the boy. Maybe he will one of the future generations that'll fight against the Emperor…"_

"_What are your plans?" _

_Kimea hardly remembered her mothers conversation with her father in these days, but she knew Siri wasn't happy to stay on Tatooine. In the Outer Rim, somewhere in the nowhere. But she hadn't had another choice. They all needed to stay hidden, for years, maybe generations. So they moved to Tatooine. Luke found a family in his uncle and his aunt. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi moved somewhere in the desert with their daughter. They built a house to live in and raised Kimea together...as parents._

Long years have passed by…and now she was back again. Home. If something had changed in her and her moms quarters since they had fled that night? Maybe…? Perhaps Anakin…Darth Vader had personally searched for them but just found out they weren't there. Hopefully he thought Siri and her had died in that night but weren't identified because of…whatever. But they weren't even on the list…maybe Anakin hadn't even looked for them. Why should he by the way? He didn't know her parents secret…a secret he also got and at which he had broken…and with it the complete Jedi Order…including the Old Republic. The secret that his so beloved brave Master wasn't that innocent…that his Master fathered a child. Obi-Wan broke up with some important rules of the Order as had Anakin.

* * *

It was time to start her plans. His last quiet night has just started…better, his last quiet hours. If he received the message she was going to sent him he wouldn't sleep this night. Wearing her Jedirobes she stood in front of the temple searching for an entrance the stormtroopers who controlled the doors didn't be familiar with. There was a small ventilation shaft, big enough she could get through it and would enter the temple without being seen. After crawling for a while she reached one of the hallways from which Kimea could obtain all important chambers.

She considered about visiting her and her mothers rooms but when standing before them she didn't dare to enter. There were too much hurting memories that were invading in her mind right now.

She decided to get her plans under way. Going to the Council chambers high above the temple in one of the towers she tried not to remember the old days. She missed her friends, so much; even know, after 17 years.

The doors to the Council Chambers opened before her. It was empty, of course. She looked around, recognized the empty chairs. She knew all Council members. If not personal then by tells from her father. All except Yoda were long dead and gone. All. Her fathers chairs had have a comlink from which her father could send message to whomever he wished to. A few years ago she asked him innocently in conversation if he remembered the code and he did tell her but didn't think about his daughter to ever use it. But now Kimea was able to lock in and to place different messages she could activate even from a distance. Her first message, the most important from all, was sending immediately to the former bureau of the Supreme Chancellor. Even if Palpatines number would have been changed since then, the message would be sent to the recent number.

It was time to leave. Before he perhaps received the message and showed in the temple chambers. They would meet soon, but not yet.

She left the temple the same way she had entered the building half an hour ago.

* * *

He was really surprised when reading this message. First able he thought that maybe a message was somewhere lost in some communication channels for 17 years but when reading the date…?

_That can't be possible!_

A Jedi had sent him a message, directly from the Council Chambers. A very simple message, the intention was clear to him.

"Tomorrow night. 2300. Council chambers. No tricks."

Instantly he ordered a shuttle to carry him to the temple. He wanted to look for himself if there was a hint _who_ had come home.

It had to be a master or at least someone who was aware of one of the codes of the Councils Communiqués. Without a code you couldn't lock in at all.

* * *

She changed her Jedirobes for her nightgown. Arriving in these rooms didn't feel like home, but she was just a few hours on Coruscant. A last look out of the window made her smile.

_It works!_

_He _was at temple, looking for her. But of course he wouldn't find her. She wouldn't go to the temple for the next weeks in case he would expand the controls at the temple.

There was light in the Council Chambers…

* * *

_A review would be nice..._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She started her first day on Coruscant very early in the morning. She used to train daily; her skills had to sharpen if possible. The Emperor nor his apprentice Vader couldn't feel her in the force; she hid herself carefully. Palpatine has done so when he was senator and Supreme Chancellor. And no one ever recognized it. Not even the Jedimasters! Not even Yoda! Palpatine fooled the Jedi for more than a few decades and when they finally noticed that he was the Sithlord they were looking for it was far too late.

She would hide herself in his presence, would only give him very little hints while playing with him. It was a puzzle for him she had planned. But he wouldn't win or solve it; he would lose and fail whatever he would try to find her. At the last stage of the game, of course, he would know with whom he was playing with…but that was future…and furthermore a long way for him to take. It was a dangerous game but a funny one, too. For her. Not for him.

After she ended her training she dressed for the day in some formal clothes Organa had provided her for her first day in her new job. She would go shopping as soon as possible. The robes were of a dark blue and heavy. They fitted perfectly but Kimea didn't feel well in it. Formal robes weren't her favourites. She preferred less expensive clothes and less heavy clothes. She hardly could move in them and already now she began to hate her shoes.

A shuttle took her like so many employees to the senate building that was connected directly to the Imperial Palace. Organa once told her the senate was now a part of the palace.

He was right.

Kimea hurried, she didn't want to be late at her first day. Looking around she easily orientated herself with the location. The corridors were very high and leading up to a few floors. All corridors were flanked with senatorial offices. She needed a few minutes to locate the office of the chandrilian senator and stepped in.

In the antechamber in which the secretary normally got his or her desk were waiting three individuals, two men and a middle-aged woman. One of the men had to be the new senator Dorh Sona, but she didn't know which one. The younger or the elder one?

Her father once introduced her to Mon Mothma, maybe she had seen Sona before in Mothmas staff but didn't recognized him by then. But by what Organa had told him Mothma had been Sonas mentor.

"I suppose, Kimea Tachi?" the younger one stepped forward and shook her hand friendly. He might be in his thirties.

"Senator Sona? Congratulations to your announcement."

He answered quietly: "The worst choice the Emperor could do the best for the Alliance after Mons _'retirement'_."

"The office isn't a safe place to talk about…"

"We're safe,…all loyal to her."

Sona introduced her to the other individuals: His secretaries Gavin Igfer and Lyna Traren. Both had worked for Mothma and couldn't be linked to the Alliance.

_Good for them…_

Kimea was warmly welcomed and led around. She would be the only senatorial aid for Chandrila and would assist Sona in meetings and in the senate. She got her own office, a smaller one as the Senators', but right next to the door. In sight of his entrance. A perfect place to prevent possibly trouble.

Senator Sona asked them to join him for lunch so they could talk about all necessities. But now it was time to start playing politics.

* * *

His morning was as all mornings before. His mood was dark. He hadn't slept last night and the message from that unknown Jedi didn't help it either. Very early he decided to go for a walk in the park of the palace. There wouldn't be anyone outside, it was hardly 0530, and sleep was just over in some minutes.

Outside it was icy; he could see his own breathing. The cold air was aching in his lungs; he felt it hard to breath. He shivered but kept going slowly through the park. Loving the loneliness and silence in the morning he hadn't have just a few hours left before the sound of the day found its way even in his quiet world. Today's schedule was full of appointments he needed to perceive. The newly announced senator of Chandrila took up his duties. There was a meeting with some highly ranking military personal and some other boring _get-togethers_.

As always he would sit in his office or his audience chambers trying not to fall asleep in the presence of his _guests_.

After ending his little walk he stepped inside his palace once again, used the repulsorelevator to his chambers and hoped the day would soon end, even if it had yet just begun.

* * *

One of her duties as senatorial aid was to request for an appointment with the Emperor. Of course, Senator Sona and she would be present to him today. In the evening. Officially.

But Sona wanted to meet the Emperor after working into his tasks. He would like to follow Mons advices but not that obvious. Her job was to take the request to Palpatines aid, the Grandwezir Sate Pestage. And it was Pestage and the other advisors and aides who decided which request was worth Palpatines attention. Getting an appointment was split into many so-called very important factors. First able the importance of the matter that should be heard by Palpatines ears, and then the urgency of the matter. So it could be that not all information reached the Emperor himself.

Entering the highest floor with all these very important offices she realized how many senatorial aides were working in the senate, carrying out their duties for the different senators of the thousands of worlds in the galaxy. Waiting for permission to enter an office was normal. Kimea hated to wait. Her impatience was her weakness.

The corridor was decorated with marble, stucco and even golden applications, but it was not that rich decorated to be called overloaded. Next to each office were several benches on which the senatorial aides could sit down while waiting. Kimea searched for Pestage office, and then seated herself on one of the benches. With her there were some other aides waiting and she shyly introduced herself. Making some friends in the ranks of the senatorial aides might be helpful one day,…and it was furthermore practical. She needed new friends to live a typical normal life for the outside.

"Which senator?" asked one of the senatorial aides, the one she sat next to.

"Chandrila. Senator Dorh Sona."

"Oh. They've found a new senator that soon?"

"Show must go on, I guess. Where are you from?"

"Barin IV, Senator Yon Gok'kl."

A good beginning. Kimea started to integrate herself in their talk, tried to make contact.

After a while and some new contacts it was on her to step into the office of Pestage. A dimly lighted room perfectly styled with expensive furniture. In the middle of the room stood a desk made from dark wood. In front of this desk were two perfectly fitting chairs.

"Please take a seat,…"

"Senatorial aid Kimea Tachi, Chandrila."

Pestage, old and sickly white skinned, sitting behind his desk, raised his head. He wore the typical burgundy robes of an imperial dignitary.

"Ah, yes, welcome to Coruscant. Senator Sona is also in his office then, I guess."

"Yes, he is working into his tasks at the moment", she gave the request to him.

Her name 'Tachi' didn't irritate him, although he might know her mother once. But 'Tachi' was a common name on Chandrila as well as on Coruscant and on a few other planets. No one would notice her family connection with some former Jedi. Furthermore she took more after her father than her mother, and being female the likeness to Obi-Wan wouldn't be obvious to anyone. Not even to Vader, who had known and seen her once very often. A secret was a secret and had stayed a secret for a very long time.

"Very well then", he answered, "I'm going to decide about Senator Sonas request as soon as possible. He can expect a message today."

"Thank you, Grandwezir."

Kimea stood up, bowed deep and wanted to leave the room. She didn't feel well in his presence.

"Senatorial aid Tachi?" he called her back.

"Yes?"

"Mothma had asked for you. I hope she hadn't chosen you because of a rebellious mind!"

"No, I was chosen because I know where my place is."

Bowing again she left the room, happily he didn't ask her what she had meant with that. An ambiguity answer, of course. Let Pestage think, what he wants to think. Coruscant was her home world…if there was any place she ever called 'home' it might be the temple. Only second was the house on Tatooine.

* * *

Lunch-break took place in a small bistro somewhere in the Great Hall of the Palace. Sona had invited them; he wanted to _celebrate _his debut. Of course best cover was to let everyone know he would be satisfied with his new job. But he wasn't and everyone of his staff was aware of it. He was just the substitute for Mon Mothma in the senate, but that didn't matter him. Being a spy beyond the enemy lines was dangerous but not less interesting. Of course they all had to be _very _careful; some individuals would spy on them…in the Emperors' name. Palpatine was old, but he was no fool. A new senator didn't mean a new focus in politics. 


	5. Chapter 4

**_Sorry it took so long, but here it is_..**

**This chapter is a short one but I promise to update as soon as possible!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

The introduction to the Emperor took place in the early evening. Kimea had to accompany Senator Sona as his aid, so she would have direct contact to the Sith himself. She knew for sure her father would be horrified about that and just more sorrowed as he was right now. She hid herself in the force, the most careful as possible, because if he feels who and what she was she would be dead within a day…if she couldn't leave the planet immediately.

Senator Dorh Sona seemed to be a bit nervous. He hadn't had the possibility to get to known to the Emperor before. Kimea neither, but she had known his motives since she was a little child.

The office, _his_ office, was not that dark as she had thought it might be. All was red furnitured. The chairs, the sofas, and the carpet on the floor…everything. She knew from her fathers stories that Palpatine always preferred this colour.

The Emperor Cos Palpatine sat behind his desk, before this desk were two chairs. Sate Pestage was standing behind him who would serve him as his friend and before that as his advisor.

They both bowed deep before him when coming nearer and then Sona took a seat. Kimea felt his eyes on her. He eyed her,…of course, he eyed Dona as well. She didn't think he got her sensibility for the force. So, her hiding worked! She kept standing behind Sona. Palpatine welcomed them with a false warm voice as the new senatorial staff of Chandrila. His smile was ice-cold.

"I'm a bit concerned about Chandrilas loyalty to the Empire", he said calmly, "As I was told you both must know the former _treacherous _senator very well. Furthermore Mothma has asked intensively for this special aid of yours…Tachi, am I correct?"

For sure Pestage has told him her name. His hesitation was just played.

"Yes, your Majesty", she answered honestly, "I get known to Mothma when she addressed some students in university while her stay on Chandrila last year."

"So no further familiarity I better should know about?"

"I for myself was surprised to be asked for taking this job."

What in the forces _name _did he want to know from and about her? He normally didn't interrogate senatorial aides, did he? _For sure, no!_

Palpatine now remembered Senator Sona to his vows of loyalty towards the Empire, Sona just nodded.

"You also have asked for another…_special_…appointment?"

Once again Sona nodded.

"Yes, Milord."

"Has there been an answer yet from my office?"

"No, Milord, not yet."

Palpatine now suddenly turned his head to his advisor: "Sate? Please make an appointment for the Senator of Chandrila as soon as possible, and put it on my priority-list."

He smiled slimy, coldly, a smile Kimea started to dislike at once. But he was _friendly_…in a way and just at the moment. But as much as she knew about Palpatine his majesties mood could change within seconds from a friendly to a deadly mood. And she didn't want to be in his reach when he became angry about something…whatever this _something _would be.

The appointment was finished. There was no discharge, they just bowed once again before him and left.

* * *

Later, just before midnight, she made herself comfortable, watching towards the direction of the temple. It was like watching the holo-news; she just sat on her sofa, drank tea and waited. She waited for him to enter the High Councils Chambers, so her play could now start. Palpatine thought she would await him there…but she was no fool. Palpatine was dangerous. He would kill her…no doubt he would kill her if he _now _got who she was. Later on in this game his requirement to kill her would fade away.

Suddenly the lights high above in the tower flashed on, he has arrived and waited now for _her_. Or better…he waited for the _Jedi_. The Jedi he got the message from last night.

But he wouldn't be too disappointed although she wouldn't meet him at the first meetings. It wasn't only too dangerous because he was too deep involved in their game to start hurting her at sight. Furthermore before they would meet he must be willing to learn what she'll _offer _him than planning to kill her instantly.

Her plan was simple but very complicated when looking deeper into it.

To the outside she offered him to know what was inside a little _cist _he couldn't open without _her fingerprint_. After that she would get the cist that was hers…but he would be informed about that lately.

To the outside he would change his opinion about some subjects that determined _his _life. His isolation he seemed to love so much would become unbearable for him. He would open himself to society, would join parties and would talk to individuals. He would be confronted with his past that was little known to anybody. Kimea has searched for some hints and thanks to a friend on Naboo, who worked for the university where Palpatine once was a teacher before he stepped into the light of any political offices, she has found something _very interesting_. He furthermore would be forced to reconsider some decisions of his past and…he then would do things he wouldn't have done without her little game.

But there were some very important rules that would save her life…and _his _as well: She would give him little questions he had to answer or he got a lesson, a _homework_, he had to solve. As a reward he would get a little hint on her identity each time his solution was correct. Step by step. He would travel a lot in the soon future, on Coruscant itself as on other planets too. He had to come out of his shell of isolation…


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

He didn't knew exactly why he came here…and what _this _Jedi wanted from him. He entered the Council Chambers and looked around, but he was alone. There was nobody in there but him. He waited for some minutes. Nothing happened. Nobody entered to Chamber to meet him. There was just silence,…and the wind that howled around the high tower of the Temple.

Suddenly without any warning the holonet-cam in the middle of the chamber sprang to life again. After all those years…

He was surprised. This Jedi wasn't a fool, he or she was very careful. The holo showed a hooded person that wore typical Jedi robes, including a lightsabers. But he wasn't able to decide whether the Jedi was male or female nor whether species he or she belonged to nor which age he or she might be. He didn't know anything. But he assumed the Jedi had to be male. A female wouldn't be that stupid to show herself on Coruscant and endanger her…, would she?

It was a recorded message, not a live one. _This Jedi is really clever…_

"Good evening, Palpatine", started the Jedi. He or she didn't call him by his title, ignored it, "I assume you have chosen to join this little game of mine. You got something, a little cist, that can't be open to anyone but me. I want it _back_! As a reward I'll open it for you and show you the inside. But that's just the goal of our game. The way to this goal is quite more difficult. It is a game as I have mentioned before…I'm going to give you little jobs, little enigmas in each meeting you need to solve. So, we're going to know each other a bit better…you'll get hints _who I am_. My first job for you is to name all Council Members at the time the purges started. We're going to meet again tomorrow. Same location, same time. Good night!"

_Pardon? _He was more than surprised, nearly angry. His face whitened. _A game? What for?_

He remembered that little cist very well and, yes, he wasn't able to open it. There had to be something very important in it if the Jedi wanted it back after all those long years that have passed by. The cist was brought to him when the Temple was plundered, but the officer couldn't tell him where it was found. So this cist became a mystery to him and had stayed a mystery.

His fury increased second by second.

_A game? You want to play with me? You're already dead by now, Jedi, but you don't know it yet!_

* * *

Palpatine reassured himself slowly. After arriving in the Imperial Palace he withdrew to his private quarters. He wasn't tired, he never was.

It was very easy for him to name all the Council Members just by his memory. As Supreme Chancellor he had been in touch with them daily by that time. The Jedi led the armies of the Republic in the years of the Clone Wars while he was in his office at the senate watching his plans working out well.

He climbed into his bed after changing his clothes, freezing. He covered himself and the room fell into the dark of the night. Sleep didn't come and time just slowly passed by.

After an hour he lightened his bedroom again and started reading on his datapad. If there was sleep to be found there was no excuse why to let time pass by without working, without learning.

* * *

In the next morning Kimea got an assignment with some other senatorial aides about the so-called rebels. The intention of this assignment was that the aides should spy on their bosses, the senators. Kimea listened nut was of course loyal to Sona and would stay loyal to him; as loyal all or most of the aides would be to their senators. Everyone did know that if the Senator was involved in rebellious tasks or actions it was nearly _impossible _the senatorial aide of this Senator wasn't _involved in_ too.

_Does the Empire think we're that dumb?_

She just got out of his _Majesties _sight b/c she could prove she hadn't further contact to Mothma herself than these little few conversations on Chandrila. It was obvious that the Empire seemed to be a bit helpless in handling with the upcoming Alliance. Thanks to Mothma…and thanks to a few other not yet caught senators.

* * *

For diner she visited an old friend of her father, Dexter Jettster, who was the owner of a little cantina. Dex's Diner. The cantina seemed to have stayed as it has been in the Republic. Here her parents had met each other regularly while their love affair, while her mothers pregnancy and then to play family after little Kimea had been born. Here the Council hadn't had an eye on them because her parents weren't allowed to have further contact to each other than the normal one as typical between Jedi. It was a miracle her mother, Siri Tachi, was allowed to raise her daughter personally and it was a miracle her parents weren't spelled from the Jedi Order. Maybe it was because of Kimeas high average of midi-chlorians. She was straight after Skywalker in that scale.

She asked for Dex at the bar and was led to the kitchen where Dex was cooking for his guests. Aliens as well as humans. His cantina was known and famous all over Coruscant, even on some other nearby planets.

Dex started to smile all over his alien face when seeing her and welcomed her more than friendly.

"How's your father?"

"He's fine, Dex, thanks. He told me you could help me…if I need help…or support."

"Of course, lil' Kimmy. Is it really that long ago when you were stumbling through my cantina?"

"I guess so", she laughed shyly.

"You're searching for a job?"

"Ahm, no…I'm a senatorial aide…but I need the help of your cantina for an evening. I'm going to await a _special guest _and maybe I'm allowed to help you out in the kitchen at this evening…?"

"You're welcome."

"Thanks. Are you still very active in the _information-business_?"

"If you'd call it a _business_, yes. Which information do you need?"

"Everything you get to know about activities against the rebels and, more important, against the Jedi."

Dex was surprised to be asked for this special service. He looked deep into her yes, tried to focus on her.

"Rebels I do understand. But the Jedi? Does the Empire know about a Jedi, about you being one?"

"Not yet. That's because I'm asking you to have your ears open."

"How can I reach you then?"

Kimea asked for some paper and wrote down a number.

"It is an answering machine", she explained to him, "But I'm going to check it every hour, I promise."

"Ok. And you're sure you don't need a fair job?"

Kimea started to laugh.

"Oh, maybe I'm looking for one very soon. But I'm also looking forward to have of that fantastic Ragout of yours."

"Then please take a seat here, so we can talk in between. Hope, you're hungry, hun, you look way too thin. Don't you get enough food in those expensive restaurants at the Palace?"


	7. Chapter 6

**_Sorry for waiting that long for an update, but I was very busy with my last exams ..._**

**_But here is, at last, the next chapter! Enjoy!_**

* * *

****

**Chapter 6**

**Next evening, Jedi Temple**

He had been there punctually but again he was alone in the Council room. The mysterious Jedi didn't show up. It frustrated him, made him angry; but nonetheless he had to accept it for this time being.

Once again he settled himself in Mace Windus seat, waiting what might come…but there was just silence, pure silence.

Just the wind…

_Silence…_

_Whispering of the Death…_

_Long forgotten speeches of long gone Jedi Masters…_

He wondered how often he had stood before the Council or had asked for a meeting.

_Numerous times I guess…_

He hated remembrances because they haunted him when he didn't need them. But these rooms were full of images from the past and because there was no one here since the rooms hadn't been changed since then.

_I should have rearranged the Temple somehow…or demolished it!_

The holoprojector sprang to life as it had just yesterday and again there was just the hooded person. A furious Palpatine had to learn that this transmission wasn't live. The Jedi just told him about his new mission and forgot about his so called _homework_.

"We're going to meet soon in person, Palpatine, but not today and not tomorrow. Furthermore I think we should define some rules…for the future of our…_arrangement_: It's me who give you the hints…and it's me who decide what you should now and what not. It's not this little master and servant game, I assure you, and it's also not a master- apprentice relationship. It isn't even a relationship in particular!

So, what's next: I want you to go to this Senatorial Party that is going to be held tomorrow and to stay there at least until midnight. But, please…do not try to make yourself that comfortable at the side of your…shall I really call them your _friends_?...they aren't real friend, you do know that, don't you? Conversation with guests might be a good exercise…

The day after tomorrow we're going to meet at a more informal place: Dexter's Diner. 2030. Ask for the kitchens' speciality."

_How dare he…or she…to be that harsh and irreverent? I am a Sith Master, I am no…no…whatever!_

He stood up with a whitened face. The Jedi did point out his or her rules quite well. He or she wanted him to obey…_him_! He hadn't obeyed anyone for decades! And he hadn't had that in mind!

But there was no other way by now than to _obey_…for a short time to reveal the mysterious Jedi in person.

While wandering down to the platform where his personal shuttle was awaiting him he has already given himself to his dreams how to slaughter this Jedi when he or she has been caught. There were so many ways to torture a Jedi… and yes, he knew it well, it would be a _pleasure _for him to stay on the Jedi's side while these long hours…

_...or days…._

* * *

**Senatorial Party, next evening**

_I really dislike this part of my job…I hate it!_

Kimea hadn't seen that many aristocrats, senators, courtesans, aides and officials in her entire life. Most of these beings were superstitious…and their behaviours were rude, cruel…

For this evening Kimea Tachi, aide to Senator Sona, was a part of their society. She officially belonged to them. Not feeling well at all she made the best for her situation, settled herself to Senator Sona whom she accompanied.

His Majesty hadn't shown up lately and Kimea supposed he denied his duty as Ruler and Emperor as well as he denied his _homework_.

It turned 2000, then 2030, at last 2100.

Senator Bail Organa went over to Sona and her, Princess Leia at his side. They greeted and went on with their conversation. Leia asked her some typical newcomer questions: How she'd like Coruscant? The senate? Her duties? Her flat? What her father had said when she decided to move to Coruscant?

"He wasn't happy at all. I guess he'd like to lock me into my rooms at home if he would have known it would help to keep me away from Coruscant."

"Dangerous times have come up again. Some Senators have been arrested, some have already been sent to prisons."

"Rumours…"

"No rumours, Kimea. Mon would have been arrested if…"

"Scht!", Bail interrupted his daughter harsh, "Not here! Not now!"

"Agree", Kimea looked away.

_Dangerous times…yes, indeed. Especially for me…here…under the eyes of him._

Suddenly there was some moving in the celebrating society. Palpatine entered the halls, together with some of his aides and surrounded by his guards. The emperor settled himself in a dark and quit edge of the decorated room. Servants were offering drinks to them. Palpatine took a glass of wine.

Kimea felt he wasn't shielded at all. She could sense him; she could feel him in the Force. He didn't feel comfortable at this moment…

"_Master Sidious! Glad you could make it to this party!"_

Silence…

"_You! You are in here?"_

"_Why miss a nice party and a little chit-chat? It is a pleasure to watch all these fools gossip while surrounded by spies."_

"_Where are you, Jedi scum? Why hiding when we are able to meet in person now."_

"_I do not hide myself. You've only lost your feeling for other individuals, even for the force sensitive ones!"_

She could see him scanning the guests, face by face, everyone. She felt him searching for the force and force sensitive individuals but failed. Once again she hide herself, cloaked herself again. He just got a very little hint that there was another very force sensitive individual among all the non-sensitives. He hadn't been able neither to locate the direction the voice had been coming from nor if it was a female or male voice that had been spoken to him.

"_Ah,…your Majesty, I won't make it that easy for you! Our little game has just started."_

"_**Your **game, Jedi, not mine. Fool, who're you thinking you are that you dare to waste my time?"_

"_Do I really waste your time? If so I shall leave you or maybe stole away that cist of mine…but then you won't get the information what's in this cist. It all depends on you…on your cooperation."_

"_There must be something important in it, am I correct."_

"_If you'd like to call it important? Yes, of course."_

Murmurs came up when out of a sudden Palpatine rose from his seat and took careful steps down towards the great hall in which all the other guests were chatting, drinking, or even dancing. It might be years since the Emperor has done such unexpected actions. Even his aides froze at the sight: Palpatine wandering down the steps and then vanishing deeply into the crowd. Sate Pestage stunned, couldn't move and wasn't able to stop his master from doing so. Now it was too late…

He went carefully and slowly through the crowd. Without his wooden walking stick he sometimes felt uneasy. Being starred at was less uncomfortable than anything else. There was no mask as he once had as chancellor; there was just him…and his ugly grimace.

_So? Now what?_

In a hurry he looked around, tried to find some senators he once knew well but there was just Organa in sight, next to this new Senator from Chandrila. Where had all the others been when needed?

He moved forward, directly towards Organa and his companions.

* * *

**Organas group, same time**

They saw him coming near; he seemed to wish to talk to Organa himself or to join their company.

_Why us? Out of a hundred guests and their companions he wants to share the evening with us? Worst choice…_

Organa and Sona sighted, but didn't try to escape their fate. Even Leia didn't make a move, just made a faked smile to Kimea.

Palpatine arrived and greeted as there was nothing unspectacular to this kind of situation. Organa, Leia and Sona greeted back and bowed deep. Kimea forced herself to bow before him as well. Hate swelling deep within her but not showing to the outside. She wouldn't make it that easy for him to reveal her. Not yet. Not here.

She would determine location and time when to unmask herself to him.

"Does Mothma stay in contact with you, Senator?" Palpatine suddenly asked Sona who fell aback, his skin whitened. He was totally surprised.

"No. All I know about her is what was told in the official news in the senate."

"And your aide? Tachi, was it, wasn't it?"

"I haven't heard anything from her since her personal request on my com unit if I would move to Coruscant or stay away; about two weeks ago."

"You weren't that comfortable with your new job?" Palpatine seemed to be interested,…or he was just bored and tried to reawaken a conversation.

"My father was not."

"Your father?"

"Fathers are always overprotective to their daughters. It's in their nature."

Bail just nodded: "I agree. You're an only-child, aren't you?"

"So I was told." Kimea tried not to answer too coolly and harsh.

Her mother has died during her second pregnancy. Kimea refused neither thinking nor speaking about it. Neither has her father talked that much about it often. It was an open secret between them and their friends about what has happened 15 years ago. Far away on the sandy planet of Tatooine.

_Her mother has been sick for weeks now. Her mood as changed as well. She was more depressed than normal and hardly spoke to anybody._

_Siri Tachi couldn't help but hate her life on Tatooine. Somewhere in the nowhere._

_For living as a **normal** family she has agreed to marry Obi-Wan Kenobi; her daughter was now legal. But doing nothing than wait and watch the years pass slowly by didn't satisfy her at all. She had missed her life as a Jedi the moment it was taken away from her. Even her **family **wasn't able to stabilize her mood._

_And now, after some lonely years on Tatooine, she has learnt that their life wouldn't change again in a long time…it would even get worse: She was pregnant again._

_Kimea remembered their parents' conversations and discussions about what to do next very well. Raising children here on Tatooine wasn't easy; questions were asked who they would be, where they've come from…_

_Teachings might be getting more difficult than they already had become._

_But,…after all…their parents had decided to raise another child._

_Siri Tachi died while giving birth to her son…_

Palpatine stayed at their side as long as the party lasted. He seemed to enjoy himself in their little conversations although he wasn't welcomed. Organa and Sona gave up fleeing after a while; Leia didn't dare to let her father on his own. Kimea held up her force shield and fought against getting bored.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Rotunda of the Senate, next morning**

Senator Sona used to continue Mon Mothmas behaviour to let himself be accompanied by his aide while on duty in the rotunda. So Kimea Tachi sat beside him listening to the discussions that took place here. One of her duties was to make notes for the senator but that was forbidden since nearly a decade now. So she did what Mon Mother has once told her: "Listen careful and make inner notes. Palpatine may be ignorant, but he is no fool! He knows everything because he listens carefully all the time, although he seems to be asleep or apathetically. Never underestimate him!"

Oh, she did know Mon Mothma well. For some years now. Her parents had been in the rebellion since the uprising of the Galactic Empire. Her father had introduced her to the chandrilian senator when they have met at a meeting. Mon Mothma made friends with her although she was nearly double the age of the young Jedi but she realized Kimeas interest in politics and she was the opinion to offer Kimea Kenobi a mentorship.

Today Palpatine sat on his throne, in the middle of the rotunda, formerly the seat of the chancellor. Although the senate discussed the laws, it was Palpatine who decided everything on his own.

* * *

Kimea was impressed; he was barely 30 metres away from the chandrilian pod and hardly guarded. It might be easy to kill him at this place without being noticed at all. But…Palpatine was so self-assured nobody would dare to assault him in these holly halls of law.

Palpatine hold a very long speech; of course about the _true nature _of the rebellion whose leader had fled but would be found and executed soon. He told lies over lies, spoke in such a hate she didn't heard in her life before.

_Did he really believe in what he is talking about?_

Should she make him feel how near she might come to him without him taken notice?

_Just a second…a single second…_

The power of the force floated her mind, her body…he would feel her immediately.

Kimea watched him with interest. Palpatine was a very good speaker and of course eloquent but suddenly he stumbled in the middle of a sentence, looked around as he tried to search for…her!

Once again Kimea hide herself in the clouds of the force. The Emperor has followed his speech again but went on scanning the pods in the senate. Did he believe he would see a person wearing a Jedi outfit or someone holding up a poster with "I'm here!" on it? He couldn't be that naive, could he?

Nothing happened. His majesty went on, he hadn't discovered her.

* * *

The Jedi was _here_! Here! In the senate!

A cold shower went down his back. He had never thought the Jedi would dare to step into the rotunda. But although looking around and searching for new faces he wasn't able to identify the source of the disturbance in the force. He had no clue if the Jedi was male or female, an alien or a human, how old he or she was…he knew absolutely nothing!

_Frustrating…_

_Absolute frustrating…_

_Am I the only one here who feel the Jedi? If Vader would have feel something disturbing he would have mentioned it, wouldn't he? _

He decided to ask him when talking to him the next time.

* * *

**Dexter's Diner**

While studying on the university Kimea has already worked in the gastronomy service. At 2000 she started her shift at Dexter's Diner in the kitchen. She was well known to the stuff, because she was introduced to them the afternoon before. Some of the stuff members have already known Kimea when she was a little girl.

She liked this place for a meeting with Palpatine because Dexter's Diner was famous at alien species as well.

Furthermore Kimea was able to watch the diner via monitor. She would observe him without being seen by him. So she would not need to manipulate her face…

Palpatine was punctual. He wasn't wearing his Sithrobes, Kimea hardly believe what she has just seen, but normal and coloured robes as millions of individuals on Coruscant as well. He has manipulated his face with the force to be not identified but Kimea found out easily because he didn't clouded himself in the force but let her feel his presence.

* * *

Dexter's Diner was the kind of restaurant he feared it would be. The location of this _restaurant _was at the far end of the senatorial district but it was light years away from his world and his standard.

He has dressed himself in some older, more informal clothes than he normally wore. He hadn't dressed this way for many years, so he didn't feel very comfortable. Finding some of his older robes in the deep of his wardrobe he had decided to change for the meeting with the Jedi; furthermore he has manipulated his face to change into another man's face anybody wouldn't remember long at all.

The diner disliked him the moment he entered. Aliens were around here and today humans were a rare minority; and he among them.

So,…he entered this _restaurant _at last, looking around. Most of the guests sat at the bar or on several desks.

He guesses if someone was advising him to a free desk but after a few seconds he doubted and walked through the diner towards a free separee and settled himself.

Just in time the service droid WA-7 welcomed him harshly and asked for his order.

"I'd like to have the menu card, please…and what's today's special?"

"I ask the cook. Would you like something for drink?"

He ordered a glass of water and waited what was up to happen soon.

A few minutes there was nothing to happen. The service droid gave away his order and called someone called 'Dexter'; the owner of this _establishment_.This 'Dexter' murmured something to her. Then WA-7 rolled back to him, placed his glass of water on his desk and presents him an old-fashioned menu card.

"Today's special is Wampasteak; but if I were you I wouldn't order it!"

He thanked and was left alone again. He took a sip of water and looked around once more. The Jedi haven't shown up yet, but how would they get in contact anyway?

He looked upon the menu card.

Directly on page 1 there was a little piece of paper with a hand written note on it. A very well read note, written in an unknown handwriting.

"_Ask Dexter how many of these menus are digestible for humans and order one of it."_

Indeed this menu card was more questionable than informal to him. All of these menus were totally unknown to him and ordering _something _out of the blue could be like committing suicide… He then could just hope that surprising menu was eatable for a human. Above all he had no appetite for years. Once again he took a sip when WA-7 rolled to him, ready to take his order.

Carefully he asked for Dexter.

"Sweetheart!" WA-7 yelled out of her speaker in a sudden and through the diner, "Here's someone who'd like to talk to you!"

Dexter entered the diner; he has been in the kitchen.

Palpatine whitened a nuance when eyeing the alien striving towards him. Dexter was a four-armed alien, wearing dirty clothes and a smelly apron. Palpatine now asked himself when the public health office had been here for the last time when Dexter arrived and stopped just centimetres away.

"Yeap?"

"Excuse me,…I'd like to ask…which of these menus are digestible for humans?"

"There are 12 of them; written down at "humanoids". You should remember this."

"Pardon?"

"You should have this number in your mind. Please make your offer soon."

"Well,…thanks."

Palpatine sighed, bewared his anger to shown to the outside and watched out for "humanoids" in the menu card. The Jedi has made a fool on him!

* * *

Kimea observed the scenery taken place in diner while helping out in the kitchen. Out of the off she was able to hear some different voices…even his voice. Oh, and yes, she could feel his uprising anger! He was very displeased!

Dexter returned from the diner with a big grin on his face.

"I don't believe he like my menu card at all!"

He spoke a bit quieter than normal so Palpatine wasn't able to listen.

"I wouldn't hope to get the offer to become a caterer to the palace if I were you." She laughed and took care for two offers WA-7 should serve to the guests waiting for their food to come.

"Kimmy, although I love to make a fool of _him_, does Obi-Wan know what you're doing here? Does he learn about this paper chase with ol'Palpatine?"

"No, and you won't tell him!"

"Fine, but Palpatine got something that is yours. Go tell him and claim it!"

"Then I would be dead within the next few hours! No, I know what I'm doing! It isn't a paper chase at all…it's more or less a trip, connected to some enigmas. The salvation might be interesting for him,…if he think it over. It's about him, the Jedi, me…and about his so called Empire."

"Well, fine. And you're sure I shouldn't arrange a group of toughs to beat him up just around the corner when he's leaving?"

"Thanks, Dex, but that isn't necessary and not that suitable for my plans."

Her look returned back to the monitor. She saw Palpatine ordering at WA-7.

* * *

After a few minutes his order was served. It barely smelled tasty but looked indeed eatable. If he should dare…?

Once again there was a note. Same hand writing.

"_May I make a compliment on today's speech? Very interesting indeed. By the way I'm sure nobody has listen to you passionately. I hope you like Dexter's Diner. After diner please go to the next shuttle station. In addition to your bill there will be given a key to you for a locker. At the station you will learn where we're meeting again and what's your homework is. I'm sure you'll love this kind of homework."_

And yes, he got this mysterious key when asking for the bill.

* * *

**Shuttle station, a few minutes later**

He had found the locker easily and had opened it quickly. It was cold and he disliked this location; especially at this time of the day. The note was once again written on white paper. Pinning on this note was a ticket.

A ticket for an old holo movie theatre?

And then this spectacular homework: _"Find out if your advisors and aides deliver you all the information they are given. If not, which ones are filtered out?"_

This may be indeed very interesting! His lips formed into a little smile…


End file.
